The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal such as a portable telephone or a schedule management terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable communication terminal having a plurality of acoustic input-output devices.
There is a conventional technique of attempting to increase the output sound quality by providing a plurality of speakers in a portable communication terminal. As a technique of this kind, for example, there is a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-111817. According to this technique, at least two speakers are provided in a portable terminal, and these speakers are made to operate simultaneously so that sounds reproduced by the speakers assist each other.
In recent portable telephones, portable telephones having a plurality of communication functions, such as dynamic image recording, reproducing, transmitting and receiving functions, or the so-called TV telephone function which makes it possible to talk while reproducing a dynamic image, besides a typical talking function are spread. When using such a portable telephone, the use form of the user differs according to the communication function. For example, the terminal is brought into contact with an ear at the time of ordinary talk, whereas the user faces the terminal at the time of use of video phone.
At the time of ordinary talk when the terminal is held to an ear, however, a smaller acoustic output can cope with it as compared with the time of use of video phone. When using the above-described conventional technique in which all of a plurality of speakers are brought into operation, therefore, there is rather a fear that wasteful power will be dissipated. Furthermore, when using video phone and when recording a dynamic image, it is desired to catch more sounds in order to conduct clear acoustic reproduction.